The Find
by 08-27-96
Summary: Miss Aubrey finds something unexpected in her bedroom.


**Author's note;**

**Hey everyone, what's up? **

**First of all, I just want to apologize for disppearing for so long after publishing like two stories. During the whole entire summer I had writer's block, which ****_sucked_****, and on top of that I didn't have a working computer in the house so.. yeah. If there was a way to publish stories off of mobile I totally would have, trust me, because I have been writing fanfiction type stories along with a few original stores that I'd like to publish on Fictionpress possibly..**

**But thank you, thank you, ****_thank you _****for the reviews and the favorites you guys have left me for the both of the stories I have published. I was a little nervous about publishing both of them because they weren't your average T rated type of stories, but you guys have made me more comfortable in publishing whatever I write. So thank you! Pretty pretty please keep leaving reviews! You guys make me really really excited to publish stories and such.. and I know I'm doubling my words a lot and saying that you a lot and I'm probably overreacting because I'm just awkward like that..**

**but THANK YOU! (:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Dance Central Franchise. That is kind of a good thing.**

Miss Aubrey felt like screaming, no- _dying_.

She comes back from a much needed week long vacation to the Bahamas to find.. _this_. _This_ was not hers. _This_ was someone else's. _This_ was the reason why she was going to kill Angel.

She grabs a pair of tongs from out of the kitchen cabinet, grabbing her "find" from out of her room. Taking note that the latino was causing steam to slip its way out of the door, she noticed he was taking a shower, and not for other reasons. (One being that he was so damn hot.) Aubrey had nothing better to do but wait, standing there with much needed attitude as she points the tongs away from her.  
She hears the showers hears come to a cease, and smacks the perfect look of scold on her face. It was game time. With that, Angel comes out of the bathroom, abs glistening, as he's shocked to see Ms. Aubrey standing there. "Oh uh, hey look! My chica is back!" Angel greets her shakily as he struggles to slide one of his white sleeveless shirts on.

Angel looks startled, but damned good nonetheless, with his wild, untouched locks that were messy, but just the right messy. He was still slightly wet, and his abs poked right through the shirt. Aubrey had no idea how she'd be mad at that, but she was. Especially with what she found in her bedroom, and speaking of that, the dark haired latino pointed to it, running his fingers through his hair. "Oh, chica, what's that?"**  
**"What is this? What is THIS?" Aubrey practicality shoved the tongs in his face as she puts on her best diva facade, "Its a PAIR OF UNDERWEAR AND A BRA!" She shouts, "That I found IN MY ROOM!" Angel pauses. He could play it off, act like he had never seen the undergarment set before, or he could act like he's never seen those before.. or.. he could do a little of both.

"Wait, Aubrey I've never seen those before.. or hold on, you know what? I think I might have.." Angel smirks, turning away from her to make his way to his own room. "ANGE-" "Oh, and by the way, why are you holding those with a pair of tongs?" He repeats his previous motions; he smirks, turns away, and this time he hears Aubrey let out a unsatisfied groan. She runs after him screaming, "WHO did you BRING into MY ROOM?" Angel decides to play with this situation a bit more, and lets out a cocky "Take a guess." Aubrey stares at the undergarments with a disgusted look making Angel chuckle, but it wasn't until the redhead lets out a dramatic gasp that changes the game. "You slept with DARE?" "What?" The dark haired latino exclaims, shocked. Okay, so maybe the lingerie set might look like something that Dare would wear, but still, Dare of all people?

It wasn't like Angel didn't like Dare, she's awesome, but Angel couldn't take the risk of such a rumor traveling around 'The Central' like that. Dare would probably go on and on about how her and Angel never slept together, even if it was good that Dare would tell the truth, much to Miss Aubrey, the Gossip Queen's dismay. But Angel, knowing that Aubrey was going to win their minuscule argument, only sighs. "I didn't sleep with Dare.." Aubrey folds her arms, tongs pointed away from her, and has this look on her face that reads 'I'm not falling for that.' "Well then who did you sleep with?" "No one," Angel shrugs, walking over into the kitchen to pour himself a glass of his favorite red wine.

He takes a sip out of the glass, meeting eyes with Aubrey. "What?"

"You're lying."

Angel lets out a heavy laugh, shaking his head, "Look at you, not even trusting your own dance partner."

"Angel.."

"Chica I'm tell you the tr- nevermind."

Aubrey sighs, almost letting her angry demeanor fly out of the window. "Angel, why won't you tell me?" She looks and sounds desperate, as if she actually cares for once about Angel's love life. He shrugs, causing the anger that she held on pause to rush back into play. Now Angel is pretty sure he's got Aubrey, he's sure of it, but he's not so sure when she says, "Fine. I'll just bring in some random asshole like you, sleep with him in your bed, leave his underwear on your floor, and not tell you who I did it with. Because its just all fun and games with you, right?

_Bam_. That's the sound that Angel thinks he hears when he feels his heart drop all the down to his feet.

First of all, random asshole? Was that all he was to Miss Aubrey? Is that why she always tells him that they'll never be together, because he's just some random asshole? And yes, Angel was having a little fun with this situation, up until Aubrey ripped his fragile heart out of his chest. It hurt the most overall because Angel didn't do what Aubrey though he did, he never would do something like that, but Miss Aubrey could care less.

Aubrey just looks hurt, and he swore he could hear her wince somewhere in between the silence tat wasn't there before. She walks up to him slowly, looks up at him and swallows. ,"Angel," she says in a quiet tone, "I'm sorry.." He can barely make eye contact with her, and he doesn't just yet. Aubrey knew about the way Angel felt about her, but yet in this moment it didn't matter.

He starts to speak anyway, deciding that it was better for him to explain rather than have the girl he truly cared about be hurting over something like this, even if he would be the one doing all of the hurting. "While you were gone my cousin Rina stayed over, her boyfriend was out of town and she didn't have a key to get into their own place. She must have left some stuff behind." Angel lets out a cold scoff, "And don't worry. I changed the bed and everything after she left." He takes the tongs out of Aubrey's hand, finally meeting eyes with her. "Aubrey, I'm not the same guy that I was before when you first met me. Trust me." He says before walking away, locking himself in his bedroom to leave a longing Miss Aubrey standing in the kitchen.

**The end! I didn't really edit this, so I hope its okay, and I really like writing Lush Crew, so I may plan another one shot. But anyway, thanks for reading!**


End file.
